Echoes of Song
by IY Geek Gal
Summary: Random songfics that may or may not have anything to do with what may happen in my main story. They come at a whim whenever I hear a really good song, so it'll be rarely updated. Sorry !
1. Dear Diary

**Dear Diary – Britney Spears **

Dear Diary,  
Today I saw a boy and I wondered if he noticed me,  
he took my breath away.

I looked up from where I sat against the tree and saw him. He was so gorgeous. I didn't quite understand what I was feeling for this boy, and truth be told, it scared me. I really wanted to find out the depth of my feelings for him, but I was scared. God, was I ever terrified…

Dear Diary,  
I can't get him off my mind  
and it scares me 'cause I've never felt this way.

It was like this every time I thought about him. He was there, beside me, every day. But why these emotions were just now beginning to pop was a mystery to me. I tapped my finger against the root of the tree I was sitting against. I picked up a leaf that had popped off the branches and cradled it in my hands, just now noticing they were shaking.

No one in this world knows me better than you do,  
so diary I'll confide in you.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Amy kneeling down by the river, dipping a bucket into the water and holding it deftly in one arm as she did the same with another. I wondered vaguely what her reaction would be if I told her what I was feeling. I wanted to tell her so bad. I wanted her to be my confidant again.

Dear Diary,  
Today I saw that boy as he walked by I thought he smiled at me,  
and I wondered

I shivered as a cold breeze shook the air around me and scooted down into the cover of the tree roots. I sighed and closed my eyes. When I opened them a moment later, I saw him kneeling by Amy with a happy smile on his face. It warmed my heart to see them together. He looked over his shoulder and caught my eye. Was that I wink…?

does he know what's in my heart?  
I tried to smile, but I could hardly breathe.  
Should I tell him how I feel  
or would that scare him away?  
Diary, tell me what to do,  
please tell me what to say.

My heart did a triple back flip. This was love, I knew it was. I attempted to give him a smile in return, but it came out a nervous smirk. He chuckled and turned his attention to my friend. It wasn't until then that I realized I was holding my breath. I was dithering about with my decisions, and I really wanted to tell him that I loved him, but I'd never even gone out with a boy before, so how was I supposed to tell this…this _man_ that I loved him? What if he rejected me? Oh, now I really needed Amy's help!

Dear Diary,  
One touch of his hand,  
now I can't wait to see that boy again.

I looked in the opposite direction and saw the others grouped on the side of the path, all smiles and giggles. I knew we were nearing the end of our journey and I sighed again. Something touched my hand and I nearly leapt out of my skin. But it was just that boy again. He told me things were ready for lunch. I wanted him to stay with me…forever…

He smiled,  
and I thought my heart could fly.

For some reason, the breathless grin I gave him was funny and he smiled at me, causing my heart to have palpitations. It was almost beating to the clouds.

Diary, do you think that we'll be more than friends?  
yeahea yeahea yea oh

I wanted him to love me too. I truly wanted nothing more than to take him in my arms and hold him to me. But we'd been traveling together as nothing more than companions for all these months. It'd been more than a year. Would we be able to stray over that paper-thin boundary?

I've got feeling we'll be so much more...than friends.

As he stood up and walked away, I saw my friends wave to him and I heard his melodic laughter. I pulled myself up and saw Amy smiling encouragingly at me, with just a touch of the old sadness in her eyes. It was then that I knew we'd find a way…

ooh.. yea yea yea


	2. This is Where I Belong

**This is Where I Belong – From the Movie "Spirit" **

**Jakob's POV **

I hear the wind—across the plain.

A sound so strong—that calls my name.

It's wild like the River. It's warm like the Sun.

Yeah, it is here. This is where I belong.

Her voice calls to me and it's like I'm home. When I'm with her, these surrounding mean nothing. Occasionally, I miss them, but she brings me back to Earth and I know that somewhere in my heart, I was always meant to be with her.

Under the starry skies—where Eagles have flown.

This place is Paradise. 

It's a place I—call home.

We've been through so much – through peaceful times and turbulent – but she's always here with me and it's like I've died and gone to Heaven. We're together in this place, with our own roof over our heads. It's magic.

The Moon on the Mountains 

Can't compare to the sparkle I see in her eyes when I hold her in mine.

The Whisper through the Trees 

Is nothing like the sound of her voice in my ear.

The Waves on the Water 

Will always come back, just as I do to her no matter the stupid things I say.

Nothing comes between this—and me.

'Cause everything I want. Is everything that's here.

And when we're all together—there's nothing to fear.

If we ever had to part, I know I would die. I will still protect her with my life. I want for nothing when she's with me. When we're all in one place – she, I, and our child – I want her to know I'll protect her for eternity.

melodic humming 

When I hear her humming to our child, it brings tears to my eyes because I know I made the right choice.

And wherever I wander—the one thing I've learned.

Yeeah…

Is to here—I will always, always—return…

No matter what will happen in the future, I will always come back to her – even if she escapes and trickles through my fingers, I will never give up. I followed her through hell and back and I finally have her love...


	3. Stupid Boy

**"Stupid Boy" – Keith Urban **

**Gaia's POV **

Well she was precious like a flower  
She grew wild, wild but innocent  
A perfect prayer in a desperate hour  
She was everything beautiful and different  
Stupid boy...you can't fence that in  
Stupid boy...it's like holdin' back the wind

I cannot forgive him for hurting her. He threw away her feelings and now she's not the same anymore. She's changed. Now she doesn't smile and she's lost her charm. She doesn't talk with me like we used to and she doesn't have the same effect on people. Why did you try and do that to her? She didn't want you to do that!

She laid her heart and soul in your hands  
And you stole her every dream and crushed her Plans  
She never even knew she had a choice  
And that's what happens when the only voice she Hears is telling her she can't  
Stupid boy  
Stupid boy

She gave you everything and you denied her every need and desire. She didn't see that I was here for her always, but I guess it's my fault, because I encouraged her. You're so stupid, but I am too…

So what made you think you could take her life And just push it, push it around  
I guess to build yourself up so high  
You had to take her and break her down  
Oh...

You thought I would let you get away with that, didn't you? You've been hurting her for so long because you simply didn't turn _your stupid ass around _and look at her in the same light that I always have. But no. You had to ignore her and seat yourself in a place that you told her she was not worthy to reach. You broke her.

She laid her heart and soul in your hands  
And you stole her every dream and crushed her Plans  
She never even knew she had a choice  
And that's what happens when the only voice she Hears is telling her she can't  
And you stupid boy

Time and time again, she listened to my sweet words, and now I regret that. She's hurt beyond repair and now she carries burdens I don't think even I can bear for her. It's so obvious I'm responsible, but you're…you're so stupid.

Oh you always had to be right  
And now you've lost the only thing that ever made you feel alive

Your cocky attitude is what cost you her love, and now she won't even look at you.

She laid her heart and soul in your hands  
And you stole her every dream and crushed her Plans  
She never even knew she had a choice  
And that's what happens when the only voice She Hears is telling her she can't  
You stupid boy  
Oh, I'm the same old, same old stupid boy

I turned from the one who loved me and gave it all to her, never looking, never seeing, and never feeling that love that was always there. I hurt her as well, and I think I need to do a double-take because I'm still that same old stupid boy.

It took a while for her to figure out she

Could run but when she did she was long gone, Long gone

She waited for me so patiently, but once she saw she could go to somebody who would give her the things she wanted, she ran, and now she's gone.

Oh she was gone  
She's long gone  
Yeah she was  
Yeah, ohhh

She left and I want to hit myself. She's had waited for stupid me, and I never saw. Oh, how I want to go back in time…!

Oh, nobody's ever gonna love me like she Loved me  
And she loved me, she love me  
God please just let her know I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry baby  
Yeah, I'm down on my knees  
She's never comin' back to meeeeeee…

The regret that's in my heart is throbbing and threatening to burst out of me in sobs. She was the one who loved me when no one else did; even when the other one didn't. There's no way for me to tell her I'm sorry because I'll just get my sorry ass kicked. Now I'm on my knees, and the tears are flowing, because I love her, but she'll never come back to these arms again.


	4. Fighting Back the Tears

**Fighting Back the Tears**

**Geoff's POV **

Sometimes when I hear the rain  
Like teardrops on my window pane  
Crying because you can't be here  
Voices screaming through the tears  
I call out your name  
I call out your name - yes I do

I walked into the same old room and sat on the same old seat by the large stained-glass windows that I had never noticed before. The steady drumming of the rain was drudging up painful memories again and like a faucet that had been turned on, tears started to flow. The others are sad, but depression has taken me, and I call out your name, in the deep of the night, because it gives me strength.

Sometimes in my lonely room  
I gaze at stars and Mr. Moon  
Again I play this waiting game  
The wind outside is whispering  
I call out your name  
I call out your name - yes I do

My loneliness chews through my happy face and I isolate myself on top of the place where we started out. The Heavens are splayed above me and again, I wish myself back to the time when you were here. The rushing winds threaten to whip me off the roof and I cry your name to it, hoping my voice will reach you.

The seasons come and they fade away  
And I am here waiting for the day  
You're running to me  
You're running to me  
I want you - yes I do

Years have passed and still I'm waiting for you. I want you with me again, but my hope is fading. I want you to come to me and fall into a crying heap in my arms, then I'll want you with me less and less.

Just another night to go my love  
And I'll be on my way to you  
Laughing like I used to do

I haven't tried _that _way yet, to reach you again. I'll wait until the night when the moon is highest in the sky and I'll try my hardest to reach you again. I want to see your smiling face.

'cause I've been fighting back the tears  
'cause I've been fighting back the tears  
For some time  
'cause I've been fighting back the tears  
'cause I've been fighting, fighting,  
Fighting back the tears

While I lay here, I try to hold back my sadness; I don't want to wake them all up again. I fight continuously with my pain and the tears don't come, although I know it would be a relief.

Whispers on the telephone  
Only make me want you more  
And when the call comes to an end  
Suddenly I must confess  
You're the very best

I recall a time when technology connected us in a way that I could hear your happy voice even though I could not see your face. These memories only make me want you to come back. I want to go back to before all this happened, and I want to take back those hurtful words I told you. You're the best.

Everything I ever dreamed was you  
I can't believe it's true  
Just another night to go on my own  
And I'll be on my way to you  
Laughing like I used to do

You were everything I ever wanted in someone I needed to love. Now I can't believe you left me here. I can't wait until the moon-filled night when I'll do just as you did and leave them all here, in a place where they can't follow. I need to start off now so I'll be able to be with you like before.

'cause I've been fighting back the tears  
'cause I've been fighting back the tears  
For some times  
'cause I've been fighting back the tears  
'cause I've been fighting back the tears  
And I can't fight no more

My eyes are burning with these unshed tears and my hands are quaking with my determination. I vaguely wonder how long I've tried to not cry, just so the others won't get upset. I forgot, and now I can't stop. The tears tread well-known paths down my cheeks.

Sometimes when I'm on the road  
Wish that I could turn and go  
Back to where it all began  
Just a lady and her man - loving again  
Loving again, and again

Occasionally, I want to be able to forget it all and go back to the way things used to be, in the place before we knew this, but I know you're with him now, and he's giving you the love I, your friend, was unable to give you.

Just another night to go my love  
And I'll be o my way to you  
Laughing like I used to do

God, this waiting's killing me, and I can't wait any longer. I climb down and follow the path, to the place that brought us here. I'm laughing like I do whenever I'm with you.

'cause I've been fighting back the tears  
'cause I've been fighting back the tears  
For some time  
'cause I've been fighting back the tears  
'cause I've been fighting, fighting  
Fighting back the tears  
And I can't fight no more

These tears are falling, and breaking on the ground like dying stars. A good cry settles my racing heart, and I'm here with a strange feeling of calm. With one last cry, I dive, the tears staining the air behind me as I fall.

**RAC: **I feel I should've put this somwhere earlier, but hell. Why not start here? This story-thing will NOT be updated weekly like the main one. It's b/c I don't have a huge-ass backlog of stuff. It could be weeks. I don't know. Depends on whether or not I find a good song somewhere. Feel free to send some of the ones YOU think would suit which character to me, and I'll credit you and everything.


	5. Brothers Under the Sun

**Brothers Under The Sun – From the Movie "Spirit" **

**Nich's POV **

I had a dream…of the wide, open prairie. 

I had a dream…of the pale moon and sky. 

I had a dream…that we flew on golden winds. 

And we were the same…Yeah, just the same, you and I… 

Back before all this began and ended, I wanted nothing more than recognition. But eventually, it evolved into wanting to escape the pressures of that place, and I dreamt of going on a journey with you. My dream came true, and we share it. 

Follow your heart—little child of the West Wind. 

Follow the voice—that's callin' ya' home. 

Follow your dreams—but always remember me. 

I am your Brother. Yeah. Under the Sun. 

You encouraged me and made me go forward. We left the west far behind and I followed you to the east. I was following your voice and also my dreams. I never forgot, but you became my brother, under the sun we shared every day. 

We are—like birds of a feather. 

We are—two hearts joined together. 

We will be—forever as one. 

My Brother, Under the Sun. 

We steadily became the same, both reaching for the same things, and we were joining together for the same goal: her heart and her love. But although you're gone, I still have you in my heart, my brother, and I'll never leave you anywhere else. 

melancholy acoustic guitar 

Oh how this tune makes my heart ache for your stupid face again. 

Whenever you hear—the wind in the canyon. 

Wherever you see—the buffalo run. 

Wherever you go—I'll be there beside you. 

'Cause you are my Brother. My Brother. Under the Sun. 

I want you to know that wherever it is you are now, I'll be there with you, wishing you the best of luck, because you've won. I'll forgive you eventually, 'though it may not be today. I want to walk with the both of you, beside you. My brother, the sun's still here, so why aren't you? 

We are--like birds of a feather. 

We are—two hearts joined together. 

We will be—forever as one. 

My Brother. Under the Sun. 

Our love for her made us the same, and joined our hearts, this I realize. It is because of the fact that I still love her and you have her that I'll always be with you. I wish you the best of luck, because I'm watching over you from here. Good luck, my brother. 

melancholy electric guitar 

Oh, how I want to have another chance. 

Under the Sun… 

To be with you under its warming gaze. 

Under the Sun… 

And to bask in the warmth of her look. 

My Brother…Under the Sun 

Best wishes, my brother. I'll walk with you, under this sun again someday. 


	6. Does Anybody Hear Her?

Does Anybody Hear Her?

Sarah's Song

She is runnin'—a hundred miles an hour.

In the wrong direction.

She is tryin'

But the canyon's ever widenin'

In the depths of her cold heart.

She was taking us to a place where she knew she wouldn't live. She lead us with an iron fist, but boy, I should have saved her. She tried her best for us, but the obstacles became too much for her.

So she sets out on another misadventure

Just to find—

She's another two years older.

And she's three more steps behind.

And after the disasters, she goes to a place where no one else can touch her but Kate. But I'm told that she still suffers there, and she's in so much pain, it's put her so far behind.

Does anybody hear her?

Can anybody see?

Oh, does anybody even know she's goin' down today.

Under the shadow of our steeple.

With all the lost and lonely people.

Searchin' for the hope that's tucked away in you and me.

How could nobody have noticed that she would leave? Were we all so close-minded? She left in the blink of an eye, in that cold, dark place where we left her without even a grave. She gave her life to us, but it doesn't take away the fact that I miss her. She was doing it for us, to give us a chance.

Does anybody hear her?

Can anybody see?

She is yearnin'—for shelter and affection.

That she never found at home.

It wasn't until after she died that I realized how much suffering she'd gone through when she was alive. She'd wanted nothing more than for us to survive and finish what she had started. She had a purpose in this world that she had in no other.

She is searchin'—

For a hero to ride in, to ride in and save the day.

In walks her Prince Charming, and he knows just what to say.

Momentary lapse of reason and she—

Gives herself away.

But I think she wanted someone to save her from her inevitable death, from the pain she feels in the afterlife. But there is no one who can help her now, except for Katie, and she's doing the best she can. She's her Prince Charming, and somehow, she does just the right thing, despite her childish lapses of judgment. The walls around her heart are breaking.

Does anybody hear her?

Can anybody see her?

Oh, does anybody even know she's goin' down today.

Under the shadow of our steeple.

With all the lost and lonely people.

Searchin' for the hope that's tucked away in you and me.

She's gone now, and there's nothing I can do but sit back and continue her dream, to see peace restored to the land. Her body is long gone, but her goals live on in me and my friends. She walked straight to her death that had been prophesied long before I came here.

Does anybody hear her?

Can anybody see?

If Judgement looms under every steeple

If lofty glances from lofty people

Can't see past her scarlet letter

And we've never even met her.

What I don't get is that if she knew that she would die if she went there, why did she go? Surely she had enough strength of will left in her to atleast try and defy her fate? Perhaps it was the looks from the villagers as they looked at us with hope in their eyes that caused her to do this. They could not see past her cold exterior to the young child inside. Now they'll never get the chance.

If Judgement looms under every steeple

If lofty glances from lofty people

Can't see past her scarlet letter

And we've never even met heeeeeeeer!!

I myself never tried to get past her barriers. In a way, I was just like those villagers, and I want to go back so I can try and truly become her friend, to get past the pain in her eyes and the scars on her body, and get to know her true self.

electric guitar

And we've never even met her!

I can't believe I never tried.

Does anybody hear her?

Does anybody see?

Oh, does anybody even know she's goin' down today.

Under the shadow of our steeple…?

Nobody back home yet knows of her sacrifice, and they'll never know where her body lies, and they'll never care, because her sacrifice kept them alive…

**RAC: **Hey peeps. I'm posting this up uhhh...3 days (I had to go check XD) early b/c I'm going CAMPING! Yay! First time in years, but I'm going with my sweet friend, and other than that, I'm goin' out with Nich, and I won't be home allll weekend. _wink _Enjoy!

Also, I have to say this songfic is, like, my fave. I cried when I wrote it. That song is just SO amazing.


	7. This I Promise You

**Hanna, Sarah, Mackentosh, Momo**: _mouths drop_

**Sarah**: Jakob, for a guy you look really good in that dress. You're pretty.

**Mackentosh**: I must agree with the Care Bear.

**Sarah**: It's a _grizzly _bear thank you very much.

**Mackentosh**: I don't care.

**Sarah**: glares

**Katie and Amy**: _trying hard not to laugh_

**Nich**: This is a little disturbing.

**Hanna**: I just died inside.

**Geoff**: _covering his eyes_ I don't know what you're talking about. I don't see anything.

**Katie**: This is really sad. I feel like crying right now.

**Jakob**: I feel pretty.

**Geoff**: _takes out_ _his gun and points it at his head_ Well, see you all at my funeral.

**Gaia**: Put that gun away you moron.

**Geoff**: Mind your on business!

**Gaia**: I'm your older brother so shut up and listen to me before I kick your sorry little ass!

**Geoff**: Go get shocked outside you jackass!

**Gaia and Geoff**: glare at one another

I didn't even have to say a word to Amy before I felt the tension in the air. She had pebbles in her hands and I saw them being crunched. Yeah. You could say she was pissed. I let out a breath of air. This was going to take a lot of effort. I sat down next to my friend and mimicked her position for a while to see if I could get her to say something. And her reply was tart, but it was a reply none the less. I kept my cheering to myself.

"You want something?" she asked stiffly. I cracked a smile and looked up at the sky. Well, tried to anyway. The green cloud blocked out the sun. I looked at her instead.

"Yeah. I want to say I'm sorry, Amy. About kissing Jakob. I know you like him," I told her. She stopped moving and the pebbles in her hands disintegrated. I gulped. "I mean, I didn't want him to kiss me or anything, really!" The truth was, I couldn't really remember anything from that night. Other than the kiss of course. Its heat made my face color and I chewed on my lip. "Say something, Amy!"

"Katie. You are the dearest person in my life. But I don't feel like that anymore. I mean….How can I say this? Do you think that we'll be able to…go back to our time once this is all over? Will we all be alive?"

The fact that her last three questions had nothing to do with the first scared me a little. What was she talking about?

"Amy, what're you saying? Of course we're going back! It's not like we can live in this world forever you know! We've got real family in that other—oh!" I gasped and covered my mouth with my hands, tears pooling in my eyes. I had called my real world the other world. I felt horrible. How could I have done such a thing?! Amy continued.

"Heh. I know how you feel, Kate. This world is quickly becoming more and more of a home to me than our other one ever was. I don't think…I want to go back! It seems like this world is giving me such a purpose. Our world gave me none of that. It was never exciting like this one is. Who would've thought that these monsters existed? That cities still sent out caravans to protect them from an unknown evil? It's like something straight out of a video game! And…I found someone I love here, Kate. I don't want to leave until I know for sure his feelings. So, yeah. I guess you know already. That I like him, I mean. Jakob," Amy said all this in a rush. It was like a tidal wave. It hit me hard like a slap in the face. Also, it kinda scared me. She had brought up unpleasant feelings in my heart. I was thinking that I loved this world more than my own. I shivered.

"Amy. So you love him? I'll give him to you then. I'll…keep him from coming onto me, then. If it's what you want. So yes. I will stay here with you. And everyone else. We must protect this world forever!"

'More than my other friends. More than family. More than my entire world and all its luxuries. I want to stay here with Amy and everyone else!' I thought sadly, breaking down. Amy's arms embraced me and I sat there, tears leaking out of my eyes with my decision. I was saying good-bye to my parents and my sister, although not seeing her again was going to be great. My school and my education were going to have been for nothing. I was never going to graduate or walk up to get my diploma with my class wearing the school colors: blue and gold. My memories were going to fade and I wouldn't be able to have anything to remember them by. God. It was going to be hard. I wracked with sobs, but they were quiet and didn't really surprise the others who were used to seeing me cry by now. It was kind of a routine.

"Well, time to go, everyone! I wanna get out of here within the week!" Sarah called, waving us back over. I wiped my running nose and eyes on my sleeve, much to Amy's disgust, and walked slowly back to the group. Everyone readied their weapons and I pulled my shield off my back and we walked forward only a couple dozen paces before we stopped. In front of us was what appeared to be a stone birdbath. I ambled up to it and tapped it with my sword. Nothing happened. I looked into it.

It was about as tall as my waist and had a disc-shaped indentation in it with a little Rune engraved on the top of it, along with a small arrow that pointed north. I looked up while the others leaned over the Rune, trying to see if any of them could translate it. I excused myself and walked the way the arrow had pointed, with my arms stretched out before me. They soon found hold on a leafy wall. It was made of stone and as I found out, blocking something. On either end was a pillar that had swirling grooves in it. I felt along the bottom of the wall and felt nothing. I brushed my hands on my pants and stood up, going back.

"There's a wall over that way. I think we've gotta put something in this pedestal here to open that door. The Rune is obviously a magic seal of some sort," I was just starting to feel all smart and proud of myself when Nich told me that Gaia had already figured that out. I pouted, but after a bit of searching around in the tall weeds and ruins, we came up with nothing that resembled a key and we continued on our way after finding another rather indiscreet path behind a group of tight-knit trees. Every now and then I felt the penetrating stare of Jakob, but I shook it off as just another glare from some beast.

The next thing to block our path, 'though not exciting, more so annoying, was another green webbed barrier. Hanna swallowed a fire orb and blasted through it, and we all gathered on the other side, waiting for it to reform, before we continued. A pit was on our left (we were heading east) and we shuffled along on the right side, keeping well away. As we neared the curving part of the path, a snarling and growling and beating of wings could be heard.

Instinctively, we hid ourselves in the tall grass on either side of the walkway and crept toward these sounds, silent as death. Poking our heads out of the top of the grass only to communicate with our hands where we were going was hard once we rounded the bend. I swallowed a gasp as I gazed up.

Up in the sky was a creature that I actually heard of. It had the powerful body of a chestnut horse that rippled with sinew. A long fur-tipped tail lashed back and forth as it watched yet another Gigan Toad and Lizardman bicker in their tongue at one another, the Lizard's sword drawn. The head of this monster had the downy white feathers of a bald eagle and the sharp, curved beak that was snapping and clicking deadly. I ducked down and crawled back to Lebal who had flown into the same patch of grass as me.

"Don' ya go gettin' no ideas, Kahteh!" he warned me, clutching the Chalice in his feet. I groaned and continued. This was no time to argue. A griffin was something we had never encountered. I irritably explained the situation and he told me that we had to perform the spell Gravity on the flying monster. It would disable its ability to fly and make it a helluva lot easier to defeat. To do this, three people had to simultaneously cast two Fires, and then a Thunder or Blizzard on the object. It would take great deal of concentration and cooperation, so I crawled back to where my friends were waiting anxiously for me to give them instructions.

I picked the two most capable in my party: Sarah and Geoff. Amy, who was also there, raised an eyebrow, but then again, it had been she who had wanted me to not depend on her as much, right? Sarah distributed the Magecite, and I poked my head out of the grass to get the other group's attention. Hanna looked up, caught my eye, and I nodded. We both ducked down again.

"Ok. I'm going to wave my hand in the air. That's when we rush out and take them by surprise, OK? Sarah, Geoff, stay out of the other battles, we're taking the Griffin down first, all right? Everybody ready? Good." I put my arm in the sky, but this time, what came with it was an unexpected surprise: the screech of a Griffin. Apparently the beast finally realized we were there. I jumped and covered my ears until the blast stopped.

Almost immediately afterward, I was on my feet and crying for my friends to charge forward. The flying monster's call had alerted its two fellows below that there were intruders here. So they rushed us as we ran towards them. The Gigan Toad flew high into the air before landing down with a loud crash, sending a spray of dried dirt flying in all directions, creating a sort of smoke screen. I coughed, but dove out of the way when my instinct told me to. And it was a good thing it had because the Griffin had sent a swirling blast of wind at me which exploded as it hit. I gazed upward, looking for the thing, but felt a sword crash down my spine, making me cry out in alarm. The Lizardman had snuck up behind me.

Momo came pelting out of the smoky air and head butted the thing to the ground, causing it to gag and drop its sword. I thanked her before Sarah and Geoff appeared. Both quickly checked my wound before deeming it okay. Together, we ran around, helping others as needed, but the ground-ridden monsters were ones that we had faced before and were being kept under control. When another loud caw split the sky, Sarah shoved Magecite at the three of us and we swallowed.

The Griffin came swooping down at us from directly above. Its great talons were outstretched, its sharp, pointy beak glinting heavily in the midday sun that managed to permeate the greenish gloom above. I blasted its feathers with Fire, searing it. It gave a bawl of alarm before swiping at me again. I ducked, but one of the claws got hooked in the string that held my shoulder pad to my armor. Before I could let out a sound, I was flying through the air and crashed headlong into one of the nasty, sick-green barriers that stretched across the path. The wind was knocked out of me and I rolled down, slowly, kind of like a Slinky that goes down stairs, before landing heavily on my side on the ground. I heaved and pushed myself onto my elbows. Sarah and Geoff were taking worried looks at me, but were fighting off the Griffin as best as they could. Momo, Hanna, and Jakob were beating the bloody Lizardman back to an overhang. The others were leaping out of the way of the Gigan Toad's Blizzard blasts.

"SARAH! GEOFFREY!" I bellowed suddenly. They whipped around and bolted towards me, the Griffin flying quickly after. "Let's do it!" I cried. The skidded to a halt and nodded. Together we formed our Magecite powers and focused on the Griffin. "Now!" When we let loose, our chi formed a huge sphere of turquoise light that bloomed beautifully on the Griffin. With a wail, the creature had its ability of flight ripped from it and it began to tumble out of the sky. The others below gazed up and just managed to fly out of the way before the Griffin landed, killing both the Lizardman and Gigan Toad, with its back. It managed to haul itself to its feet before giving me a death glare and charging. My eyes widened and I jumped up.

"Come on, you great ugly brute!" I called, pulling my shield from my back. Just behind it, I could see Gaia grabbing some bronze and Gil from the slain monsters. Pyreflies were draining from their bodies and flying away. When the Griffin was no more than a yard or two away from me, I beamed a stream of fire straight into its eyes, instantly blinding it. Its howls of pain echoed loudly around us and I rushed over to my friends who were gathered in a spot a pace away from the rampaging monster.

"I'm gonna use the Dual Blast, you guys. Jake, use your Power Kick, all right? The rest of you, follow up with your attacks, ok? Back us up," Nich's little input sounded cool, but his destructive fighting style could blast something apart and killing us, like back in Selapation Cave or something. None the less, I quelled my fears and tightened the grip on my shield. The Griffin had stopped stamping around and was now whipping its tail back and forth, its nostrils flared widely as if trying to sniff us out. Its head turned towards us, and I knew it would come running. So I fanned out with the others around the Griffin until we had a nice ring formed. The beast was taking great swipes at us, but all were dodged. Nich then launched his Dual Attack, sending two spiraling balls of chi flying at the Griffin, behind which was Jakob whose right leg was covered with his own chi. At the point of impact on the Griffin, Jakob kicked with all his might. I blasted it with my fire.

After the small tidal wave of blood that had come spurting out of the thing, I wiped my sweaty brow and then collapsed. It wasn't until now that I noticed my shoulder was throbbing painfully. I reached up to feel it and flipped the ruined pad off me so that it landed on the ground. I reached back until I felt a puncture wound that was oozing great globs of blood. My head was getting foggy. I knew this wasn't gonna be OK...

**RAC: **Hey you guys! I have a VERY good reason for not having been updating this time! D I got grounded for a month and a half and my psychotic mother was staying home the whole time to make sure I didn't go anywhere or do anything - even though I found ways around that - so yeah. But I wasn't able to get online forEVER. So here's an extra-long chapter, just for you loves.


End file.
